


Alone on Xmas

by PaperFox19



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Edd aka Double D, visits a few houses on xmas, delivering his gifts. Kevin learns a sad truth about his favorite dork.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Alone on Xmas

Alone on Xmas

Edd aka Double D, visits a few houses on xmas, delivering his gifts. Kevin learns a sad truth about his favorite dork.

-x-

Snow was falling, it wasn’t too cold, but still jacket weather. Edd aka Double D was bundled up tight. He was lugging around a sled full of gifts. He walked all around the cul-de-sac, going from house to house. Most were simple enough a simple stop by, a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays for Rolf, who didn’t quite celebrate Christmas.

He was alone, as both Ed and Eddy were home with their families. Not that Eddy would be forth coming or willing to deliver presents. Still Edd carried on smiling happily as with each house and gift given filled him with warmth. One gift per home, to each of his friends.

–

Kevin was having dinner with his family when there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it,” his mother says and goes to the door.

“Greetings,” Edd greats when she answers.

“Oh hello Edward dear,” Kevin heard the name. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you to. I have a gift for Kevin.” The mother smiled.

“Kevin!” she called. “Edward is here to see you.”

“Tell the dork I’m busy,” he stuffs his mouth. His father gives him a look.

His mother sighs. “I’ll give it to him.” he hands her two presents.

“The one on top he can open right away, but the one on the bottom he should save to Christmas.”

“Right, this is very sweet of you dear.” she sees he’s almost done delivering gifts, his sled almost empty. “Why don’t you stay and have some dinner with us, I made plenty.”

“That’s very kind of you Ma’am, but I really should be going. Give Kevin my best.” he was off and the woman gave him a sad look. She went inside and brought the presents to the table.

She gave her son a slap upside the head. “Oww mom jeez!” he rubbed the sore spot.

“Your friend comes all this way to bring you presents, and you can’t be bothered to even say hello.” she folds her arms, and gives him the mom look.

“I’m hardly friends with double dweeb.” he stopped. ‘Presents?’ it was tradition that Edd would bring a present to everyone in the cul-de-sac, but that’s it just one present. He looked and saw the two gifts, all nicely wrapped in red and green.

“He says you can open this one.” she put the other one and put it beneath the tree. Kevin did.

“It’s probably some book or something.” he opened the box and there was a scarf inside. It was blue, with a little embroidered snowman riding a motor cycle.

“Wow, looks hand made to.” His father commented. Kevin couldn’t believe it, it had been a month ago, when Rolf’s goat Viktor ate his scarf, he’d been out one since.

“Poor dear, I feel bad for him.”

“Why?” Kevin asked.

“He’s spending Christmas alone.” she sat down at the table. “Didn’t you know, his parents are so busy, even on Christmas. Poor thing must spend every Christmas alone.”

Kevin got up. “I uh gotta go do something.” he put the scarf on and ran out the door. He ran around until he found Double D, he had just finished delivering his last present.

He was walking slow, not looking forward to spending another Christmas alone, but sad as it was he was used to it. His parents were rarely home, if not for their sticky notes he doubt he’d know they’d even come home. Still on Christmas it effected him most.

It was his own problem, Ed knew despite his actions he was astute when it came to other people, but his parents took Christmas seriously about being family time even Jimmy Sarah’s friend wasn’t allowed over. Eddy, well if he knew he was too absorbed into his own Christmas to worry about Double D.

He smiled. “I hope Kevin likes my gift.” It was his only hand made gift, and he put a lot of time in it. The scarf wasn’t so bad but cross stitching the snowman and motor cycle took the most time.

“Double D!”

“Kevin?” the male slid to a halt. “What are you doing out here?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That your parents were gone.” Edd blushed.

“Sorry didn’t think about it, do you like your scarf?”

“Yeah, it’s cool.” he blushed, running a thumb over the snowman. “Hey don’t change the subject dork…err Double D.”

“Well it’s not a subject I like to bring up.”

“Well, if you don’t have plans, wanna hang out with me then?” he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Like a date?” Double D asked.

Kevin blushed. “Yeah, sure whatever…”

“How romantic.” he chuckled.

“You the one who hand knit me a scarf, how is that not romantic?”

“You see right through me.” he laughed. “Just wait till you see your second gift.”

“I guess, you should get your gift.” He pulled the boy close. “Merry Christmas.” he says and pulls Edd in for a kiss.

Edd’s eyes widened, before he relaxed. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. “Guess I should have waited for some mistletoe or something.” he rubbed the back of his head.

“No, this is sufficient.” he kissed Kevin. The jock pulling him into a hug. They stopped when a cold breeze ripped through them. “Let’s go hang out.”

He walked off leaving Kevin stunned. He soon followed after him, they went to Edd’s place and sure enough his parents were nowhere to be found.

Kevin balled his hands into fists, it bugged him. All this time and he never knew. “Kevin, would you like some hot chocolate? Kevin?”

“Oh, yeah, thanks…” he took the cup and the two sat on the couch. Double D lit a fire in the fire place, they sat on the couch watching the fire burn. Edd put his hand on his. Kevin blushed and shifted his hand so their fingers laced together.

“Kevin?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you…”

“Yeah no problem.” Double D leaned against him. ‘This is nice.’

This would be the softest Christmas they would share, but not the last. Edward never had to spend a Christmas alone again, getting possibly the best present ever.

…

After Christmas Kevin finally opened Edd’s present. It was a helmet with a good luck charm inside. ‘You nerd, you stupid cute dork!’

End


End file.
